<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Just A Fantasy by mormarninja1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948767">Not Just A Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1'>mormarninja1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All characters are age appropriate, Anal Fisting, Day 11, Fisting, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 11 - Fisting </p><p>He tried to encourage partners before to do it with him, none agreed, and one night stands were far from ideal.<br/>So he thought it may just remain a fantasy he would never get...until he met Scourge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manic the Hedgehog/Scourge the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Just A Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manic had wanted to try this forever, since the day he stumbled upon it on Porn***, he was a young teen and was mesmerised by watching the actress’s ass stretch around the fist inside of her. He tried to encourage partners before to do it with him, none agreed, and one night stands were far from ideal.<br/>
So he thought it may just remain a fantasy he would never get...until he met Scourge.</p><p>He was rough, passionate and a kinky bastard to boot!<br/>
They had been drawn to each other since they first met and their sex was incredible. They didn’t date, they didn’t care who they fucked on the side or what kinky shit they did on the side, it was just great sex between them. And after a while Manic has found the courage to try again for a fetish he thought he’d never get. </p><p>“Oh baby~ Why didn’t ya ask sooner~” Was Scourge’s reply along with his signature toothy grin that left Manic’s heart racing and his body on fire.</p><p>It had been over a week since he asked and they had been preparing him the entire time, starting with his own dildos and slowly working their way up size by size. Scourge had a vast collection of gear and sex toys that came in all shapes and sizes, Manic was impressed and nervous as they just kept getting bigger and bigger with each day. </p><p>And now Scourge had him bent over, ass up and face buried into the pillows, as he slid a very thick black dildo in and out of Manic’s well stretched and lubed up ass hole.<br/>
Manic’s tail was wagging fast as he moans and groans with every slide in and out of the dildo, it felt so good and for a moment he considered that he would need to invest in larger sex toys of his own now. He was lost in his thoughts until Scourge stopped. “I think yer ready baby~”</p><p>Manic’s head snapped around to look at Scourge from over his shoulder, the toothy grin was smiling down at him. “R-really?!” His voice a mix of excitement and worry as he watched Scourge eyeing up his ass.</p><p>“Oh yeah~ My fists gonna be a little bigger than this an yer takin it so smoothly~” He slid the dildo in again and slowly pulled it back till it popped out with a very audible popping noise that caused Manic to moan. Scourge whistled as he saw the gape of Manic’s ass hole, sliding a few fingers against the ring of stretched muscle to really gage the stretch. “Oh baby! Yer so ready~” His grin could be heard through his voice as he played with Manic’s ass hole. “What ya say baby? Ya wanna feel my fist inside of ya~”</p><p>Manic moaned and whimpered as Scourge played with his ass hole, nodding into the pillows as he tried to push his hips back into Scourge’s hand. “Y-yes! Scourge! I want it! I really really want it!” His voice was whiny and needy but he didn’t care how Scourge saw him or heard him. </p><p>Scourge chuckled as he stroked one of Manic’s ass cheeks soothingly. “I got ya baby~” Scourge’s hands left Manic’s body and Manic could hear the clicking of the lube bottle opening. It was a few seconds that felt like a lifetime for Manic before the hands returned, one pulling an ass cheek and the other let a few dripping fingers play with the ring of stretched muscle again. </p><p>The fingers slid in and around his stretched hole with ease, Manic moans as another is added, making it four fingers stretching him. The fingers leave for a second before Manic feels the knuckles of three of Scourge’s fingers push in with ease. The fourth finger’s knuckle slides in next with a little twist and slowly Scourge pushes his fist inch by inch into Manic.<br/>
At the knuckle Manic whines out, the stretch was pleasurable with a sting to it as Scourge rocks his hand side to side, trying to slip it in. “Ya gotta relax baby~ We’re so close ta being in~!” </p><p>Manic can only whimper in response as he tried to relax around the hand slowly invading him. After a second he pushes back into the fist and feels Scourge push forward too, with both hedgehogs pushing his ass hole finally gave and the fist slid in, down to Scourge’s wrist. </p><p>Manic gasped for breath as he felt it slid into him. “O-OH BABY! We’re in!” Scourge shouts out as he feels Manic’s ass clench around his fist and wrist. A noise left Manic’s mouth, something between a whine and a moan, that caught Scourge’s attention. “I-is-is it-? Is-is it r-really in me?...” </p><p>Manic’s body was trembling, his tail couldn’t keep still, his dick leaking pre come onto the sheets below him, his face was scarlet with tears at the edges of his eyes and his voice was high and wavering.<br/>
He was a site to behold and Scourge was the only one who had ever seen him like this. </p><p>“Oh my baby~ It’s in~” Scourge slid his fist in a little deeper, Manic gasped and whined as he felt it nearly touch his prostate. Scourge heard the cry and did it again, this time his knuckle brushed over Manic’s prostate and the way Manic clenched and moaned as he hit it was glorious.</p><p>Scourge couldn’t hold in his giddiness as he pressed his knuckle against the magic spot that made Manic moan and cry out his name. “Ye ready fer me ta really fuck ya with this fist baby~?” </p><p>Manic’s only response was to nod and moan into the pillows as Scourge angled his fist and arm, gearing up to really show Manic what fisting was like.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!<br/>Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!</p><p>And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>